La berceuse
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Sing fic, un ch'tit délire sur une chanson ... merci à Bénabar !


**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Song fic !

Voici un petit délire sur la chanson de Bénabar ! Ca m'fait rire, c'est tout ...

Si vous voulez écouter la chanson en même temps, voici une adresse sympa ...

lecture !

**La berceuse**

Bon, éclaircissons la situation ...

Les G-Boys ont trouvé un bébé lors d'une mission. Ils s'en occupent.

Il est 00H, et le bébé doit dormir ! Tous sont réunis autour du bout de chou ...

Quatre, avec le bébé dans les bras, enjoué : **Voilà plus d'une heure que j'te tiens dans les bras, voilà quelques jours que je suis tout à toi ! Il est très tard et tu dors pas, je t'ai fait une berceuse, la voilà !**

**Demain le jour sera là et les oiseaux chanteront leur joie, tes paupières d'or s'ouvriront sur le soleil et sur sa chanson, ferme les yeux, c'est merveilleux et dans tes rêves toutes les fées viendront te réveiller, fais dodo ...**

**Pourquoi tu dors pas ?**

Wufei, prenant le bébé : Attends, tu t'y prends pas comme il faut ...

Quatre : Mais ...

Wufei : **Demain il faut que je me lève tôt, j'ai un rendez-vous hyper important. Si t'aimes ton père, si tu l'aimes vraiment, sois fatigué et dors maintenant. J'ai sauté sur l'occas', t'avalais ton biberon, pour un micro-sommeil de dix secondes environ. C'était confort, j'ai bien récupéré. Maintenant tu dors, t'arrête de nous faire...**

Les autres, regardant Wufei d'un regard noir : **Fais dodooooooooooooooooooo !**

Quatre, récupérant la demi-portion : Sois docile avec lui ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé !

Wufei : ... groumf ...

Quatre : **Demain le jour sera là et les oiseaux chanteront leur joie, tes paupières d'or s'ouvriront sur le soleil et sur sa chanson, ferme les yeux, c'est merveilleux et dans tes rêves toutes les fées ...**

Il prend un air décidé.

Quatre : **Dors, dors, dors !**

**Bordel, pourquoi tu dors pas ?!**

Trowa : Ne t'énerves pas !

Quatre : **Dors, dors, dors ! Laisse dormir ton papa !**

Duo : Bon, arrêtons le massacre !

Il prend le bébé, qui le regarde avec des grandes billes rondes.

Duo : ... par où commencer ?...

Wufei : Bon sang, dis quelque chose !

Quatre, se calmant peu à peu : ...

Duo : **Ce que tu regardes, en riant, que tu prends pour des parachutes, ce sont mes paupières ... mon enfant.**

**C'est dûr d'être un adulte !**

**Allez, on joue franc jeu, on met cartes sur table, si tu t'endors je t'achète un portable, un troupeau de poney, un bâton dynamite, j'ajoute un kangourou, si tu t'endors tout de suite ...**

Les autres : ... euuuuuuuuuh ...

Trowa, le prenant à son tour : Attendez, laissez-moi faire ...

Il le regarde droit dans les yeux ...

Le bébé : Areuh ?

Trowa, avec une voix hypnotique : **Tes paupières sont lourdes. Tu es en mon pouvoir. Une sensation de chaleur enveloppe ton corps ... et là tu n'entends plus que ma voix ... je compte jusqu'à trois et tu vas t'endormir ...**

Duo, lui arrachant la bouille des bras : NON TROWA !!!

Trowa, avec la même tête inexpressive : ...

Duo, agacé : **Pourquoi tu veux pas dormir ?**

**Pourquoi ... tu dors pas ?**

Il gromelle un peu.

Duo, montrant Quatre : **J'te donnerais bien un somnifère, mais y'en à plus, demande à ta mère !**

Quatre, pas très content : Eh !

Duo : **T'es insomniaque, pourquoi ? Puisque tu n'me laisse pas l'choix ...**

**Voici le temps des menaces : ...**

Heero, avec un grand sourire sadique : **... si tu dors pas, j'te place !**

Tous les autres : HEERO !!!

Heero : Ben quoi ?

Tous, énervés : **Dors, dors, dors !**

Duo : **Mais on dirait qu'ça marche ...**

Ils sont soulagés. Vraiment.

Duo : Ouf ... j'ai cru qu'on en finirait jamais !

Quatre : Moi non plus !

Duo, posant le petit monstre dans le berceau : Bon ben on va s'coucher, hein ?

Heero : Hn.

Et ils sortent de la chambre. Quoique l'un d'eux revient, les mains dans le dos ... Il se pose au bord du berceau et regarde le bébé dormir ...

Trowa : **Tu fermes les yeux, tu es si sage, c'est merveilleux, tu dors comme un ange, tu as de la chance, moi aussi j'ai sommeil ...**

**Mais c'est le matin, faut qu'je m'habille.**

**Je me suis énervé mon amour, je l'regrette ; pour me faire pardonner ...**

Il sort quelque chose de derrière son dos ...

Trowa, avec un grand sourire : **... j'vais t'jouer un peu d'trompette !**

**Fin !**


End file.
